


Life is full of unfairness

by Ave_Sei



Series: Forget me Not : Back then [1]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Alive Parade!AU aka nobody is dead... beside Decim's mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, aka Quin in this AU, that I haven't even finished lol, yeah it's a long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_Sei/pseuds/Ave_Sei
Summary: Life is full of unfairness. There's two way to react to this realisation. "Therefore, I can't do anything." "Moreover, I'll fight for every fairness I can bring into this world".





	Life is full of unfairness

**Author's Note:**

> It's titled this way because I may write more and change this all in multiple one shot related to each other. The whole thing is related to the main fic, Forget me Not but as Forget me Not happen 4 year in the future I'm more free to write about their high school debut.
> 
> Though Forget me not is Deciyuki, there's not real romance as they are all high schooler but I'll still tag it as such because the main fic is romantic. 
> 
> In this one shot, Decim face the recent loss of his mother, Quin, as we learn a bit more what pushed Chiyuki to help Decim back then.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it, have a good times.

Decim was known as a gloomy person in general.

 

First because of his haircut which got him to be noticed easily. Even if he did miss the first class, it would’ve been fine if it weren’t for it. Other students were fast as categorizing him as an emo wannabe at default to push the chuuni label on him.

 

Later, it didn’t get better when he was brought into the middle of a discussion. As another student had his parent divorce, someone wanted to know his opinion though with his tone it was obvious that it was more a way to disturb him, as they never talked before.

 

Despite the sad news, all Decim said was « Life is full of unfairness ».

 

And here goes his chance of being accepted.

 

But Decim weren’t that hurt about it. He had Ginti and Clavis, even if both were in another class. He was just waiting for the next year, to be reunited with his friend. If not next year, the year after.

 

Life is full of unfairness after all, but he was still willing to live it.

 

He was still there, as his mother left this world not so long ago.

 

It was his turn to do the chores, that day. Well, he wasn’t supposed to be alone to do it but his partner left, knowing that Decim wouldn’t protest. He just wasn’t that kind of person.

 

Ginti will scold him in no time when he’ll know it. He expected of the redhead to burst in the classroom at any moment and scream at him that he should’ve abandoned the work too, and next time he will not wait for him (he always say that but Ginti does wait for him).

 

He knew, but he was still calm and ready to have his friend throwing at himself at him at any moment now.

 

But it wasn’t what happened. Someone else scolds him.

 

The president class, Kurokami Chiyuki.

 

« Why are you alone? »

 

As he held the sweeper in his hand, he finds himself confused by the presence of the young woman.

 

« Did your partner left his chores on you? What’s his name? »

 

...he didn’t like to talk to people he didn’t know that much. He always makes them angry.

 

« It was Nishioka-

_ Tch, seriously... »

 

She was already coming into the classroom and took a sweeper as well.

 

« I’ll replace him for today ok? »

 

She was smiling.

 

So even though he liked being alone, he couldn’t refuse.

 

 

« Phew, finally over... »

 

Chiyuki threw himself on one of the chairs and dug in her bag for some juice.

 

« Here take one! »

 

She handed him one as well, and as he clumsily caught it, he was still confused on the situation.

 

She was drinking from the straw eyes closed now, and he couldn’t help but keep his gaze locked on her. He wasn’t familiar with her at all, though she handed him his copy sometime before because he was missing class due to his family situation.

 

He didn’t pay attention back then to her long black hair, with as an only irregularity to their darkness a white strand. But mostly despite that, they were still young, she was wearing this lipstick.

 

Young, as he thought, but he knew that many other of his female classmate worn lipstick too. It’s just her own had a sombre colour, a toned violet, in contrary to the pink or even red ones that other would wear.

 

Oh. He shouldn’t stare that much.

 

But since Decim was a bit of a dummy, he just hid his only eye which wasn’t.

 

« What are you doing? »

 

Chiyuki was looking up to him, who was blushing a bit.

 

« Nothing. »

 

He used too much that haircut in that situation.

 

« OI DECIM DOING THE CHORES AGAIN ?! »

 

Finally, fate knocked up to the door… no, rather opened it with a violent sound.

 

« YOU’VE ALREADY FINISHED? Damn, why are you always doing that shit for other! I should really let you in your shit- who’s that? »

 

Someone new had the sight of an angry Ginti screaming on Decim. Chiyuki was frowning.

 

« Why are you screaming at him? It’s not his fault if other use him.

_ Hah ?! That guy has as much spine than his jellyfishes! Replied Ginti as he pointed his friend

_ Oh, you have jellyfishes as pets? Asked Chiyuki, immediately ignoring Ginti

_ Yes, they’re very pretty. Affirmed Decim, smiling slightly at the mention of his aquatic friend

_ Oi, stop ignoring me! Tch, whatever. »

 

Ginti just took Decim to take him out of there, and as Decim opposed no resistance he waved to Chiyuki with his unexpressive face.

 

Particular people attract particular friends, thought Chiyuki. But she didn’t mind. Well, she did mind about Ginti because he seemed like someone who would annoy her a lot in the future, but knowing anything new about Decim was good.

 

Since that day she had to deliver his copy, she was mindful of him and pretty much one of the rare people to interpose in front of those who were mocking him in his back.

 

« Why do you care so much about this weirdo?

_ Because I care about him instead of you now. »

 

That’s how she lost one of her « friends » to her mindfulness for Decim. It was just infuriating for her to see it happening and she will not let it slide.

 

As a result, people would call her « Class president » as a way to call her nosey and such, but she didn’t care and it wasn’t weighing down on her class. You always have two or three troublemakers, some people who will not like you. It’s what it was.

 

But even if life was full on this unfairness, it wouldn’t mean that she would stop to fight it.

 

Something awful happened, two days later.

 

Decim have been beaten up. He was sitting under one of the three outside of the school, nose bleeding with other wounds. But as silent, as he usually was, he wasn’t noticed and didn’t wish to be. He was just waiting for his friend again, Ginti and Clavis.

 

Too bad they weren’t there earlier though. Decim did oppose them but it’s hard to win at 1 vs 3.

 

And again after such unfairness, he saw her. And even though he never expect her to give back the attention, she always did.

 

« What happened ?!

_ Some upperclassmen got mad at me because of my face. Ouch... »

 

It hurt to talk, today.

 

« I’m so sorry…

_ It’s fine. Life is full of stuff like this. He said »

 

Full of unfairness.

 

She frown but keeps her words for herself for now.

 

She reached in her bag again and took out of it abroad handkerchief.

 

Girls really have those?

 

« It’s ok.

_ It can’t be ok if you’re bleeding. She sighed »

 

She cleaned the blood all across his face as Decim closed his eyes. He felt peaceful when being taken care of.

 

It honestly did miss him.

 

But he knew, nobody could replace his mom. Surely not a high school student from the same grade as him either.

 

…

 

He winced a bit, not because of the pain from his body.

 

His heart felt heavy and vulnerable, all of sudden. As his body didn’t protect it, as his heart was suddenly the one who was mistreated.

 

But it was.

 

After all, his mother wasn’t there anymore.

 

« Life is full on unfairness... »

 

He mumbled, his eye shut. He did know.

 

But still, you can’t help but wonder why this unfairness has to exist.

 

In silence, Decim cried.

 

Chiyuki was in shock, but she asked no question.

 

And as nothing happened, she swipes his tear.

 

It felt like nothing else could be done.

 

…

 

« I cried because my mother deceased before I enter high school this year. »

 

...oh…

 

« U-um… I’m sorry-

_ It’s ok, I just wanted you to know. Since you helped me.

_ It’s not ok though, Decim... »

 

Chiyuki sat at his side, her skirt a bit above her knee. She didn’t like what he was saying, though it weren’t the good timing to say it, maybe.

 

But she couldn’t stand to see him being unfair to himself.

 

« It’s unfair. Even if it’s normal that life is unfair, we have the right to feel sad for it you know. »

 

He found nothing to say at the moment. And Chiyuki had nothing to add.

 

It was silent. Just the wind, taking away cherry blossom petals by petals and spreading them around the school in the neighboorhood.

 

Decim looked at them, and at Chiyuki.

 

Nobody on Earth didn’t know that life is fundamentally unfair.

 

But at this moment, as Chiyuki looked strangely away in the distance, Decim thought for himself that life was also beautiful.

 

And just for this, the unfairness did hurt a little less. Just a little.

 

He will surely cry a lot tonight, but it wasn’t tonight yet.

 

And from afar he could see Clavis waving his hand, as Ginti rushed to him.

 

It felt good to cry a bit. Right now he could finally see the colours of life.

 

His friend rushing to him, Chiyuki about to fight with Ginti and the cherry blossoms all around them.


End file.
